Evil Henchmen from Hades
by Fey or Fi
Summary: The Percy Jackson series covered the demigods' side of the second Titan War, but what happened on the monsters' side of the war?
1. Chapter 1

The empousa - one from a race of bloodsucking, part ghostly person, part horse or donkey, and part robotic people, women, if you could call them that - looked across the cave-like formation that her lord, her king, hoped would become a tomb for heroes. Personally, Della, that was her name, only wanted a "kiss" from any males who tried to pass through. However, what she thought of as a kiss, like most things that involved her or the empousai, barely passed under the name of an acceptable action.

In reality, most would call it drinking the hero's blood, much like a vampire, who's myths were based on the empousai. According to most of Della's race, they were much more dangerous, fearsome, and powerful than vampires, better in every way. In truth, they were only dangerous to men, and being fearsome would not have served them well, as it would scare away any prey they encountered.

As for power, each monster is different. Della herself was not particularly powerful, a stand in while her "sister" Danni participated in the war. While Danni was truly feirce, Della was simply very convincing, tricking each monster under control with her words and any beauty she truly possessed.

Her only weakness in her plans were the more... independent monsters, like the Minotaur and the Furies. These were the exact monsters she was currently speaking to, perched upon a rickety stack of crates as if they were a throne of some sort.

"You, Minotaur, I do believe I'll call you Minnie. No matter, you'll be headed off to war soon," Della cackled as if she were insane, trying to prove that the Minoutaur - Minnie - could do nothing. Minnie, as he had been officially been dubbed, did not get the hint.

"No, me brave!" He bellowed, "Me strong, me will win!"

The Furies, much smarter than your average monsters, laughed as well, a cackle you'd expect from extremely old ladies, which they were, obviously having caught Della's scheme. Just as obviously, they seemed to have expected her not to bully them, and you could see it in their shocked faces when she did.

"You old ladies won't be very helpful," Della continued with a sniff, "No ferocity at all. You'd better stay behind. You should definitely stay here." This time, Minnie caught Della's meaning to her words, and he reacted once he'd fully processed the new underlying sentences, sticking his entire, short, purple tongue through the roughly shaped space that took the place of lips on his face. The Furies' shocked expressions transformed into looks of anger, and they left their miniature formation to attack their opponent.

Della made no move to stop them; they would regenerate... eventually.

That was a definite perk, the regeneration. The exception being any useless, suicidal monsters, almost everybody found it useful. Except demigods, but they were always _so_ pessimistic.

That was another problem. Demigods. Not only were they pessimistic, they don't seem to appreciate all the hard work the monsters do to make their lives harder. What is wrong with them?

These were common beliefs among monsters. Maybe a few cyclopes or hellhounds felt differently, but they were the most people-loving monsters in the book. And yes, there was a book.

* * *

A few days later, the Minotaur, Minnie, as Della still called him, was being shipped off to war. In a shipping box, one of the ones like you might receive a gift from your grandmother in. Though quite a few monsters were being sent to Manhattan like this, Della had made sure to put the "This Side Up" sticker where Minnie's feet were, and he'd been sitting on his head for quite a while now.


	2. Chapter 2

Minnie the Minotaur growled at the demigod in front of him. There were three reasons why he was angry:

1: His head hurt

2: He couldn't remember the rest of the reasons.

Oh, and three, a must for all monsters:

He was fighting a demigod.

He remembered the kid. Or he thought he did. But this kid had muscle. A while back he had none. Scrawny. Weak. He'd cried after all. There was a little lady next to the little boy and the one that smelled like sheep. Mmm... sheep.

This kid had muscle, loads of it. Minnie was almost afraid. But he decided he was more angry.

The kid shouted words. Minnie was insulted. Was the kid not afraid of him? Did he have something in his teeth? Was his hair - fur - oily?

_Diiiiiieeee! _he thought. He wasn't quite sure what came out of his mouth. He just hoped it wasn't a spit bubble like that one time...

The kid held the shiny thing out in front of him, but Minnie didn't even see it. He reached his hands out like a toddler would reach for a toy, hoping that they would make contact and he could kill something.

He moved to the side a bit, barely missing the shiny object.

"Hate you," Minnie growled under his breath, snorting the way bulls did in cartoons.

He charged again, and the shiny object made contact with his ribs. _Ouchie!_ was the only thought that came to his mind, followed by a _Oops_.

Then his head disintegrated into sand.

The next thing he saw was the Furies, sticking their tongues out at him and making their horrible cackling noises.

_Not again,_ Minnie thought


End file.
